


Playtime [X Reader Oneshots]

by 5irus



Series: Playtime [X Reader] Oneshots [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5irus/pseuds/5irus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun times ahead for you and your Bleach boys as you all come in and out of heat... while being trapped with the Espada!<br/>Delightful...right?</p><p>Alpha/ Beta/ Omega Dynamics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime [X Reader Oneshots]

 “ _Mmm_ here _Kitty Kitty_ ~” you sang playfully.

You spotted the taut muscles in Grimmjow’s back twitch from across the room.

“Fuck off” came an angry murmur from the bed opposite.

“ _Grimmy_ ~” you whined loudly.

Nothing.

Here’s _something_ you’d wanted to try for a while.

“ _Kitty_.”

_Twitch._

“ _Come on Kitty, play~”_

_Twitch. Twitch._

_“Meow”_

_Moan._

Wait. Moan?!

Did he really just-?

“ _Mm_ \- fuck, Y/N. _STOP it_.” Came the pathetic mewl from the sixth espada.

Oh? This was interesting.

Feeling cocky, you decided to push it a little more.

_“Fuck me”_

Nothing again.

“Grimm _Kitty~”_

“Shit. _Fuck_.”

Grimmjow was between your legs, spreading them apart in seconds.

“Wo-oh my god, Grimm! So sudden!” you yelped in surprise.

But you knew what you were doing. You’d been dropping the ‘K’ bomb for days now, getting him more and more turned on in public and pissing him off.

_You liked him angry._

“Damn it 5, look what _you’ve done_ now” he gestured with a nod of his head to the growing tent in his crotch.

“Aw Kitty, are you in heat?” you drawled out, coyly.

“Nah, not yet… _but you are_.”

Damn it, of course he could _smell_ it. _Fucking panther._

Before you could confirm or deny his claim, his face was already firmly between your legs, roughly rubbing his bottom lip into your folds through your underwear.

“Fu-ah! Grimm-Kitty-ah!”

You heard a groan and caught sight of a flash of blue, you instantly felt your heat spike.

Damn, his shoulders were broad. And those collar bones, the vein in his neck pulsing, his chest heaving, blue hair a fucking mess…

In record time, Grimmjow had torn your clothes to shreds and was fucking you.

Hey, there was no time to play nice when a female espada was in heat…especially when Grimmjow was around.

_Goddamn alphas._

You felt so _good._

 _He_ felt so good.

You couldn’t see or feel anything else.

“Fuck, you love this don’t you _Kitten_? You love being fucked by me don’t you, huh? Your number 6?”

“How does it feel, 6-?”

“Fucking _good_ - _ah_!”

“-To be so desperate for your _superior’s_ pussy? Hmmm, _Grimmy_ ~?”

“How does it feel to be so _desperate_ for your _subordinate’s_ dick? Look at you thrusting your hips. _So needy_.” He smirked.

If it wasn’t for you being in an overwhelming heat, along with floating on cloud 9 night now, you would have sucker punched his teeth in for being a dick.

But oh god, you needed this. You needed him. Honestly, you’d decided on Grimmjow as soon as you’d felt the first pangs of cramps from your oncoming heat. The cramps that were basically screaming at you to fuck one of your team mates savagely, or they would eventually notice and hunt you down anyway. But being the proud 5th espada that you were, you wanted to keep some of your dignity and decide for yourself. And the sixth espada’s electric blue hair, even more electrifying eyes and cocky smirk had basically fucked you on the spot in your first meeting anyway so why not push for the real thing? Besides, he was the only other feline espada, so you felt a certain connection in that aspect.

You especially did now as he was grinding his hips angrily against yours, as if he was trying to work you down to dust.

“ _Mmm-yeah-Grimm-jooowww- I-ah-can’t-ah-oh my_ _fu-cking god-ah!”_ Your pathetic attempts to get him to slow down were in vain, as he lifted your legs higher above his shoulders to wrap them around his neck.

He kept his eyes focused on yours as he bit into your thigh, causing you to mewl lowly.

“You like it _rough_ then, don’t you _Kitten?”_

The nickname caused you to shiver and moan out a ‘yes’.

“What if I do _this_ _?”_

You didn’t have enough time yourself, as Grimmjow suddenly snaps his hips at an angle that made you scream and picked up his brutal pace dramatically.

“Oh _fuck yeah_ , you feel _so good, good little Kitten_ , you’re gonna make me _cum_.”

Nope. Fuck that. That dirty talk had destroyed you.

As he gripped onto your inner thighs, spreading your legs as far as they would go, crying out, you clamped down on him as you came, violently, enjoying the snarls of _‘fuck’_ and _‘shit’_ accompanied by the rough pounding that followed shortly after, as you drove him over the edge with you.

Leaning down, panting, he takes your bottom lip between his teeth as he gives your ass a good, firm squeeze, silently telling you that he owned you.

As if the marks covering your body wasn’t a loud enough message to the others.

“I think we need a safe word” you whispered, completely exhausted.

“How ‘bout ' _Kitten_ '?” he grinned, cockily.

_Round two._

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for a LOT of Grimmjow because y'know.. it's not like he's my problematic fave or anything. Haha.  
> Fucking dumb blue cat with his dumb blue hair and muscles and back tattoo and just fuck you.


End file.
